Thirteen Hallways
by Midnight-Mist
Summary: A load of 13 Ghosts humour!! Rated PG13 for mild language and violance. Grammatical errors happened when I posted the story! My first FF so PLEASE R+R!! Thanks!!
1. Default Chapter

Thirteen Hallways.  
  
Hello! I am a new author here at Fanfiction.net but a long-time reader!! Well I thought the time had come to join and attempt a fan fiction of my own. In fact the film Thir13en Ghosts inspired me also. So please R+R! Thank you very much. OOP! Disclaimer, I forgot :-P  
  
I DO NOT OWN A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G. That is anything to do with Thirteen ghosts.I mean I do own stuff.just not any thing like that.I mean I DO own the DVD but not the rights.aww hell you know what I mean, just don't sue me!! :-P  
  
Basically what this is gonna be like is just different parodies and stuff with each chapter. The first chapter is like the script except.well read it and you'll see what I mean! ( Oh and go and read Nataku's fanfic: Insanity is your friend! Really! Because if you don't then I will be very angry.and you don't want that do you?  
  
Chapter one.the madness starts.  
  
*A hell of a lot of trucks and stuff drive into a big junkyardy thing*  
  
*An old man with a big stick looks MENACING and we are AFRAID*  
  
Cyrus: Dennis!! Where is he?  
  
Dennis: Hey you didn't let me say my line: It is my professional opinion that we should get out of here now!  
  
Cyrus: Noted. Now where is he?  
  
*Dennis kneels down and touches the ground. SCARY things flash before our eyes*  
  
Dennis: That scoundrel! He said that he only killed nine people!!  
  
*Distant voice: Did not!!*  
  
Dennis: *blinks* Anyway, there are forty victims here!!  
  
Cyrus: *Getting frustrated* WHERE IS HE!?!?  
  
Dennis: *points* Try there.  
  
Cyrus: *laughs manically* Get the BATE!!  
  
Dennis: Bate?  
  
Random guy #1: Bate?  
  
Cyrus: You know, the big truck-o-blood?  
  
*All the guys look at their feet and cough nervously*  
  
Cyrus: You didn't bring it??  
  
Random guy #2: No sir, we couldn't fill it. The blood donors preferred that their blood be given to the hospitals and stuff.  
  
Cyrus: *Screams with frustration*  
  
Juggernaut: *Walks toward them looking MEAN and we are VERY AFRAID*  
  
Dennis: *@!%!  
  
Cyrus: !@*%!  
  
Random guy #3: Oh hell.  
  
Juggernaut: *In a very camp voice* I heard someone screaming, I hope you're okay? What are you doing here anyway, kids, it's dangerous!?  
  
Dennis: *blink blink*  
  
Cyrus: *manic laughter* We have come to trap you in this big cube!!  
  
Juggernaut: *hangs his head* Oh dear. *Grabs Random guy #4 and snaps him in half*  
  
Random guy #4: Ow *dies*  
  
Juggernaut: Oh my god!! What have I done?? *Cries uncontrollably and throws a fit, killing everyone and through some sort of miracle ending up trapped in the cube*  
  
Dennis: Yay! Cyrus we got him!! Cyrus? Cyrus?!  
  
Cyrus: *Is dead*  
  
Dennis: Oh hell.  
  
Scene TWO.  
  
*We see a HAPPY family whilst we hear a FIRE going on and KILLING the mother.*  
  
*Moves to Present day.*  
  
Bobby: Lots of people died, blah blah blah..  
  
Kathy: Like, oh my god, you HAVE to get, like, a healthier, like, hobby..like.  
  
Bobby: Dad tell her that keeping a count of deaths is healthy.  
  
Arthur: No.  
  
Bobby: She's being a real-oh.  
  
Arthur: Oh crap I tripped on the scooter and now I have coffee all down my shirt.it's actually burning my flesh now.ow.help.please.!  
  
*There is a KNOCK on the door*  
  
Arthur: *Opens it*  
  
Ben: Hello I am Ben Moss and unfortunately your uncle Cyrus just died so you get all of his cra- I mean stuff.  
  
Arthur: Hurrah!  
  
Ben: *Pushes his way past and puts his Laptop on the kitchen table. A picture of Cyrus comes up on the screen*  
  
Cyrus: Hello, I'm dead now so you get this house. The End.  
  
*Ben closes the laptop whilst Kathy flirts outrageously with him*  
  
Maggie: Let's go.  
  
Ben: Yeah, follow me.  
  
*They drive to the house. Ben looks EVIL*  
  
Dennis: Hello I am the power guy and I need to get into your house.  
  
Arthur: Sure, come on in.  
  
Kathy: *Flirts with Ben*  
  
*They enter the house and Ben takes Arthur to sign some papers*  
  
Dennis: *Goes to the basement*  
  
*Kathy, Maggie and Bobby explore*  
  
Dennis: *Sees something* Oh crap! What the hell was that??  
  
Torn Prince: ARGH!! *Hits the glass with his Baseball bat* Who the hell are you!?  
  
Dennis: Power guy.  
  
Torn Prince: Oh sorry.  
  
Dennis: S'ok.  
  
*Various ghosts look at Dennis and we are FRIGHTENED*  
  
Ben: You will never have to worry about financial stuff cause you will be worrying more about the gho- um never mind.  
  
Arthur: Hurrah!  
  
*Dennis runs in looking FRANTIC*  
  
Dennis: AAAGH!! THERE ARE GHOSTS IN THE BASEMENT!!  
  
Arthur: Goats?  
  
Dennis: AAAGH!! THERE ARE GHOSTS IN THE BASEMENT!!  
  
Ben: Oh that's not really the power guy that's Dennis Rafkin. He claims Cyrus owed him money.  
  
Dennis: AAAGH!! THERE ARE GHOSTS IN THE BASEMENT!! *Faints*  
  
Arthur: Oh hell. We had better find Kathy and Bobby and Maggie.Mr.Moss???  
  
*Maggie is running from Bobby who is on his scooter and TAUNTING him*  
  
Bobby: Die *!@%!!  
  
Maggie: *Grabs glasses* Cool.  
  
*Ben walks down the stairs wearing the magic glasses. He taunts several ghosts then goes into the room with the big thing that goes round and picks up his M-O-N-E-Y. Bad idea. The Big Thing That Goes Round starts going.round.and the Angry princess's cube OPENS!! She walks toward Ben looking very MEAN.*  
  
Ben: Oh dear, I'm screwed!!  
  
*Two panels of glass shut between Ben and he is chopped in half*  
  
Angry Princess: Damn, I wanted to kill him.  
  
*Kathy finds a room and jumps onto the bed.*  
  
Kathy: This place is awesome; I cannot breath from how awesome this house is! *HACK CHOKE*  
  
*She gets up and walks into the bathroom. She looks into the mirror and plays with her hair*  
  
Angry Princess: *Steps into the bath*  
  
Kathy: *Opens the shower curtain*  
  
Angry Princess: AAARGH!! DO YOU MIND!?! *Frantically covers herself with her hands and scowls.  
  
Kathy: *Smiles in a bimbo kind of way as she splashes water from the faucet onto her face (Why didn't she just use the faucet in the sink??)*  
  
*Suddenly Arthur runs in*  
  
Arthur: What are you doing here? I told you to stay downstairs!!  
  
Kathy: No you didn't.  
  
Arthur: Damn, I forgot. Anyway, where's Bobby??  
  
Kathy: He's with Maggie.  
  
*Suddenly Maggie appears out of Nowhere*  
  
Maggie: Uh.WAS with Maggie.  
  
Arthur: DAMNIT you're fired!!  
  
Maggie: fine, if you can handle two kids on your own I'll just leave.  
  
Arthur: .grr.  
  
*Bobby is on his scooter. We begin to suspect that he is GLUED TO IT.*  
  
Voice: Bobby...!  
  
Bobby: Maggie?  
  
Voice: No.I'm not Maggie.  
  
Bobby: ..Maggie?  
  
Voice: No no no!! My name is SUSAN!!  
  
Bobby: Stop messing around Maggie.  
  
Voice: *sigh* Just come down here, Bobby.  
  
Bobby: Oh okay.  
  
Voice #2: No don't do it!!  
  
Bobby: .Maggie??  
  
Voice #2: Ah screw you.  
  
Bobby: *blink*  
  
*Bobby SCOOTS down the stairs and he sees.*  
  
Bound Woman: Hey Bobby, could you untie me please?  
  
Bobby: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!! *Runs*  
  
Bound Woman: *sigh* (  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Arthur: I'll find Bobby you two get out of the house!!  
  
Kathy: Why?  
  
Arthur: For once, don't argue.  
  
Kathy: Why?  
  
Arthur: *Notices the door is sealed shut* Son of a female dog!!  
  
Kathy: Why?  
  
*Arthur grabs a chair and hits the door with it, but it doesn't smash.*  
  
Dennis: Too bad the whole house is sealed, huh?  
  
Kathy: why?  
  
Arthur: What?  
  
Dennis: It's sealed. We can't get out.  
  
Kathy: Why?  
  
Arthur: Oh, let's go downstairs and find Bobby.  
  
Kathy: Why?  
  
Dennis: There are ghosts downstairs.  
  
Kathy: Why?  
  
*Arthur shoots Kathy*  
  
Kathy: Owies.  
  
((Okay I need some assistance with this scene. When Bobby hears his Mother telling him to put on the glasses another voice says : "Leave me alone!" On the subtitles it merely say's Third Ghost, but to me it sounds like the Jackal, so if anybody could confirm this information please do! Thank you!))  
  
Jean: Bobby...BOBBY!  
  
Bobby: AGH! What?  
  
Jean: Put on the glasses Bobby.  
  
Bobby: Nuh uh, no way lady, last time I did that I saw a whole bunch of crazy things!!  
  
Jean: *slightly annoyed* Just put the damn glasses on!  
  
Bobby: Oh okay *Puts the glasses on* Now what?  
  
Jean: Uh.I'm not sure.just get out of the basement please.  
  
Bobby: Okay.  
  
*Bobby turns only to see...*  
  
Cyrus: Roar.  
  
Bobby: *faints*  
  
Jean: Oh hell.  
  
*Dennis, Arthur, Maggie and Kathy are walking around the basement trying to find Bobby*  
  
Arthur: We should split up.  
  
Dennis: No.  
  
Arthur: Yes.  
  
Dennis: Okay, Maggie, come with me.  
  
Maggie: -_-()  
  
*Maggie and Dennis are walking through the Basement*  
  
Maggie: You mean there are GHOSTS down here?  
  
Dennis: Yes. Here, put these on and look over there.  
  
Maggie: *Does so*  
  
Hammer: Hello! *Smiles*  
  
Maggie: Why hello there! *Smiles*  
  
Dennis: *Blink* What the hell?  
  
Maggie: these ghosts aren't scary, Dennis.  
  
Dennis: Oh crap. The doors are open. The Ghosts are OUT.  
  
Maggie: Okay then, let's go.  
  
*Arthur picks up a tape recorder and presses play. Bobby's screams are heard. He stops it and looks SAD*  
  
Kathy: He'll be okay.who am I kidding, he's screwed.  
  
*Dennis and Maggie find an open door*  
  
Dennis: !*@%!!  
  
Maggie: What?  
  
Dennis: That's the symbol of..THE JACKAL!!  
  
Maggie: ...what's the Jackal?  
  
Dennis: He's a ghost.duh.  
  
Maggie: Oh.what's so bad about him?  
  
Dennis: Nothing really.His name sounds cool so I just thought I'd make a big deal of it.BEWARE THE JACKAL!! MUAHAHA!!  
  
Maggie: ...  
  
Kathy: What if there really are ghosts here?  
  
Arthur: There is no such thing as ghosts.  
  
Kathy: Okay, whenever people say that in films they suddenly get attacked by a ghost or several ghosts.*Puts on Glasses*  
  
Jackal: *Smiles* Hello!  
  
Kathy: *Blink* Um.hi.how are you?  
  
Jackal: Great!! You?  
  
Kathy: *Nods*  
  
Arthur: What the.?  
  
Kathy: You have a cage on your head.  
  
Jackal: Oh that yeah heheheheHAHA MAUAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Kathy: .  
  
Jackal: Sorry, got carried away.  
  
Kathy: .aren't you supposed to attack me?  
  
Jackal: *Pauses* OH YEAH!!  
  
*Jackal attacks Kathy*  
  
Kathy: AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Jackal: Muahahaha! *Slash, cut, scratch*  
  
Kalina: *Appears out of nowhere, just in the nick of time and throws a flare at the Jackal. It bounces off of his cage.*  
  
Jackal: Owies (  
  
Kalina: Arthur, grab Kathy!  
  
*Kalina and Arthur grab Kathy and pull her down the hallways*  
  
Jackal: Hey! Come back here! *Gives chase*  
  
*As Jackal chases Kathy we are SCARED*  
  
Dennis: Hey look there's that little kid with the arrow through his head.  
  
First Born Son: *Looks creepy*  
  
Maggie: Huh?  
  
*Kalina and Arthur drag Kathy and a door shuts behind them. Jackal smashes into it*  
  
Jackal: *Sulks* No fair!!  
  
Arthur: Yo, who are you?  
  
Kalina: I'm Kalina. Kathy, give him your glasses.  
  
Kathy: *Does so*  
  
Arthur: ??  
  
Kalina: Put them on.  
  
Arthur: OH! *Does so*  
  
Jackal: *Smiles and waves*  
  
Arthur: .he has a cage on his head.  
  
Jackal: *Starts to cry and runs away*  
  
All: *Blink*  
  
Kalina: Anyway, check out this cool book!  
  
Arthur: Cool!  
  
Kalina: You better believe it!  
  
*The Doors shut Dennis into a room with The Torn Prince*  
  
Torn Prince: Yo, how ya doin'?  
  
Dennis: I'm cool.  
  
Torn Prince: Cool.  
  
Maggie: .  
  
*The door opens*  
  
Dennis: Well, bye!  
  
Torn Prince: Have a cool day!  
  
Kalina: Hey, let's go to the library!  
  
Arthur: Yay!  
  
Kalina: Okay climb up this rope!  
  
*They both do*  
  
Dennis: Hey look! There's the Great Child and the Dire Mother!  
  
GC+DM: *Smile and wave*  
  
Dennis: *Does the same*  
  
Kalina + Arthur: *Climb up* Hey!  
  
Dennis: Hey!  
  
Kalina: We're goin' to the Library!! Wanna come?  
  
Dennis: Sure thing!!  
  
Jackal: Me too!  
  
All: *Blink*  
  
Jackal: *frowns*  
  
Kalina: Awww ickle Jackie-ums.are you sad?  
  
Jackal: *Nods, sadly*  
  
Kalina: Come on, tell Aunty Kalina all about it.  
  
Jackal: *Sniffs* Everyone makes fun of me.  
  
Kalina: Awww.  
  
Dennis, Maggie and Arthur: *Back away when they see the signal from Kalina and run to the library.*  
  
*Kalina runs too*  
  
Jackal: (  
  
Pilgrimess: *From nowhere* Kiiiiill theeeeem...  
  
Jackal: ?  
  
*In the library*  
  
Kalina: Look at these cool drawings of all the ghosts!!  
  
All: OOOOH! Pretty!  
  
Kalina: Anyway, Arthur you gotta kill yourself to save your kids.  
  
Arthur: Oh hell.Dennis come with me.  
  
Dennis: Oh hell.  
  
Dennis: I hope I don't bleed to death.  
  
Arthur: Sure, just carry the glass will you?  
  
Dennis: (  
  
Kalina: Cool, we're at The Big Thing That Goes Round.  
  
Maggie: Oh my god it's Cyrus!!  
  
Kalina: Damn *Hits Maggie with the book*  
  
Cyrus: Hello! *Steals the book* Muahaha!  
  
Kalina: Hey!  
  
Dennis: DAMN!! IT'S THE HAMMER! Quick let me behind the glass!  
  
Arthur: Oh no you don't! I'M going behind the glass! Muaha!  
  
Dennis: Oh crap!! It's the Juggernaut!!  
  
Juggernaut: Hello again Dennis, long time no see, what have you been doing with yourself? I'm sorry but all of the other ghosts think I should kill you and I don't wanna look stupid. *Grabs Dennis and throws him around*  
  
Dennis: *Is dead*  
  
Arthur: Oh well. *Moves on*  
  
Cyrus: Put the kids in danger.  
  
Kalina: what!?  
  
Cyrus: DO IT!!  
  
Kalina: Oh okay.  
  
*Cyrus presses a button and a chant in Latin starts*  
  
Hammer: ?  
  
Juggernaut: ?  
  
Angry Princess: ?  
  
Jackal: ?  
  
Cyrus: Kalina? Step into this space here please.  
  
Kalina: Oh okay.  
  
Cyrus: *Pulls a lever and a glass panel squishes Kalina*  
  
Kalina: Damnit.  
  
Jean: *Appears* Arthur..  
  
Arthur: Jean?! I miss you, I'm nothing without you!! *Sobs loudly*  
  
Jean: Oh for crying out loud!  
  
*Chanting comes and Jean disappears*  
  
*Arthur runs to the room of The Big Thing That Goes Round.*  
  
*A platform rises and sitting there is...KATHY AND BOBBY!!*  
  
Both: Yo, dad help us out here.  
  
*Arthur puts on his Magical glasses and sees all the twelve ghosts standing in a circle.*  
  
Cyrus: Hello,  
  
Arthur: Argh!! Wow hello!  
  
Cyrus: Muahaha.  
  
Arthur: *Charges at Cyrus and punches him*  
  
Cyrus: *Hits Arthur with his stick*  
  
Maggie: *Pulls some random levers and the chanting stops*  
  
Ghosts: Wow, we're free! GET HIM!!  
  
*All of the ghosts pick up Cyrus and throw him into The Big Spinning Saw Things. He is ripped to parts and dies instantly*  
  
Cyrus: Oh hell.  
  
Dennis: *Appears* Go and save you kids, for crying out loud, Arthur!!  
  
Arthur: Oh yeah! *Jumps over the Slicing Things without a single problem*  
  
*The house suddenly explodes and all the ghosts walk out and disappear.except the Jackal. A girl runs up to him and smiles*  
  
Midnight: Ooooh no! You're coming home with me! ^-^  
  
Jackal: Yay!! *Feels special*  
  
Midnight: *Hugs Jackal and they skip away happily*  
  
*Meanwhile, back inside the house..*  
  
Jean: I love you guys!!  
  
All: We love you to!!  
  
Maggie: I quit.  
  
The End of chapter one!! Chapter two will be another parody thing, I'm not sure what I'll do yet, but if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to ask!! Please Review!  
  
Love ~Midnight. 


	2. Staying dead?

Chapter Two  
  
Hello! Well I was struck with an idea for chapter two which made me laugh a lot. I hope you find it as funny as I did ( R+R!  
  
Staying . dead?  
  
(( Okay just humour me for a second. All of the ghosts are released and all of the 'living' people (Dennis, Kathy, Arthur and so on) Are standing around.))  
  
There is a 'click' as the lights all go off.  
  
All: ??  
  
Suddenly three spotlights come on and go around the room as the intro to 'Staying alive' starts up!!!!  
  
Juggernaut, Jackal and Hammer all appear on a stage, doing that pointy disco dance to the music. The Juggernaut does a little twirl and grooves to the front of the stage.  
  
Juggernaut: Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
  
I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.  
  
Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around  
  
since I was born.  
  
And now it's all right. It's OK.  
  
And you may look the other way.  
  
We can try to understand  
  
the New York Times' effect on man.  
  
He grooves back to the other two and they all start busting a move.  
  
All: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
  
you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
  
and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.  
  
Jackal does the same little twirl and moves to the front of the stage.  
  
Jackal: Well now, I get low and I get high,  
  
and if I can't get either, I really try.  
  
Got the wings of heaven on my shoes.  
  
I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose.  
  
You know it's all right. It's OK.  
  
I'll live to see another day.  
  
We can try to understand  
  
the New York Times' effect on man.  
  
He grooves on back to the others and the all do a lil groovy dance.  
  
All: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
  
you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
  
and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.  
  
Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me.  
  
Somebody help me, yeah.  
  
Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me.  
  
Somebody help me, yeah. Stayin' alive.  
  
Hammer does the cool lil twirl and struts his funky stuff to the front of the stage.  
  
Hammer: Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
  
I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.  
  
Music loud and women warm,  
  
I've been kicked around since I was born.  
  
And now it's all right. It's OK.  
  
And you may look the other way.  
  
We can try to understand  
  
the New York Times' effect on man.  
  
He goes back to the others and they all bust a move.  
  
All: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
  
you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
  
and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.  
  
Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me.  
  
Somebody help me, yeah.  
  
Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah.  
  
I'm stayin' alive.  
  
They all bow and smile whilst The Angry Princess, The Pilgrimess, The Dire Mother and The Bound woman all scream like rabid fangirls. Midnight screams too :-)  
  
Just a short chapter of insanity, hope you liked it!! Review or else.Muahaha 


	3. Thrilling

Wheee. Well here it is, chapter three! And first of all let me apologise about how long it took to write it! Also, a huge thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed. You made my year, nay life!  
  
Okay so here we go. Hope you all like it.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
The First Born Son, the Bound Woman, The Withered Lover, The Great Child and Dire Mother, The Torso, The Pilgrimess, The Angry Princess, The Torn Prince, The Hammer, The Jackal and The Juggernaut all walk on.  
  
Dennis also walks on, wearing a red leather jacket. Suddenly music starts up..  
  
Yes, that's right Ladies and Gentlemen. THRILLER!!!  
  
They all start doing the funky jerky dance. Most of them are bang in rhythm, but unfortunately The First Born Son is a tad out.  
  
Dennis: This is THRILLER!! THRILLER NIGHT!! And no one's gonna save you from the BEAST ABOUT TO STRIIIKE!  
  
Dennis spins ALA Michael Jackson.  
  
Dana (Angry Princess) scowls and spins too, twice as good. Dennis scowls back and moonwalks. Dana glares at him and moonwalks on the spot. The First Born Son tries to moon walk too, but trips all falls into Susan (Bound woman) who screams and falls to the floor, not being able to balance herself with her arms because they are tied behind her back. The Juggernaut screeches and runs up to make sure Susan is okay. The Withered Lover sighs loudly, scowls at everyone and storms off. The Great Child can't actually dance due to his size so he kind of just sits there and watches them all. Ryan (The Jackal) scowls at Dana and Dennis who are still trying to best each other with Michael Jackson moves. He storms over to Dennis, rips the leather jacket off of him and puts it on. He then walks to the front of everyone, grins widely and does the entire Thriller dance along with a few moves from Billie Jean. He spins, moonwalks in a square and basically dances twice as well as Michael Jackson ever dreamed. Everyone stops and stares as he dances and gasp. Dana screams with anger and attempts to run forward and attack Ryan with her knife but is prevented by The Hammer.  
  
Dana: ARGH!! I AM THE BEST MOVER!! I'LL PROVE IT!!! MUAHAHA!  
  
Dana laughs manically and starts tap dancing like a maniac.  
  
The Hammer: Come on Dana.time for your medication.  
  
Dana: I'M DEAD GODDAMN IT!!  
  
The Hammer: Damn.  
  
Jimmy (The Torso) break dances with his arms. Jimmy: Now this is talent!! WHOO! Billie Jean is not my lover!! She's just a girl who says that I am the - OW!  
  
Jimmy hits his own head and it flies across the floor. Suddenly The Torn Prince goes insane and grabs a large stick. He runs over to the stereo (which is still playing Thriller) and hits it repeatedly until it breaks. He then turns his attention to the speakers. He wrecks them too. Everyone groans and sighs as they stalk off home. Except Ryan who carries on dancing, even though there is no music.  
  
Ryan: Darkness falls across the land  
  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
  
To terrorize your neighbourhood  
  
And whosoever shall be found  
  
Without the soul for getting down  
  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
  
And rot inside a corpse's shell  
  
The foulest stench is in the air  
  
The funk of forty thousand years  
  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
  
And though you fight to stay alive  
  
Your body starts to shiver  
  
For no mere mortal can resist  
  
The evil of the thriller.MUAHAHAHA  
  
Midnight walks on and grooves with Ryan.  
  
Ryan and Midnight: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to  
  
strike  
  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer,  
  
thriller tonight this is thriller, thriller night  
  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try  
  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller  
  
Thriller here tonight!  
  
End. I know it was short, and I know it was crap, but ideas are hard to come by!! REQUESTS? ASK!!!  
  
~Midnight. 


End file.
